


Revelations

by Bass_Line



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: But who am I kidding the pairings aren't THAT much of a surprise, Characters tagged are those that physically appeared, Don't ever bake like them, F/F, How do I do a summary?, I'm sorry for ruining this fandom for you guys, No relationship tags because it's supposed to be a 'surprise', Some swearing by a few of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: What turned out to be a normal trip to purchase a music magazine turned out to be one hell of a day for Yukina. At least she got to learn how to bake proper cookies in the near future.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site, so I have absolutely no clue how does everything work.  
> That being said, I'm sorry for butchering this fandom for you guys.

_'I'm thankful that I decided to bring extra money for today's purchase of the weekly rock magazine... though I wonder when did the convenience store increased its price...?'_   Yukina thought to herself as she exited a convenience store holding a copy of a rock magazine. She was about to make her way home when she spotted Sayo and Hina across the street, with the younger twin sister holding onto her sister's left arm with her usual energetic smile plastered on her face. _'Sayo... and Hina-san? That's surprising, I was under the impression that Sayo would not be caught seen with Hina-san...'_

"Excuse me, you're blocking the exit." Yukina flinched as she turned around, revealing a young man with a mildly irritated look on his face.

"M-My apologies." Yukina mumbled as she hastily made her way in the direction of the Hikawa twins, only realising that she was following them after she had made a right turn at an unfamiliar neighbourhood. _'Strange, why am I following Sayo and Hina-san? I shouldn't waste anymore time...'_

"Hey onee-chan, after this can we go to the usual candy store?" Hina asked, prompting Yukina to hide behind a wall. Yukina didn't understand why was she behaving suspiciously, after all it was just a coincidence that she followed the sisters to an unfamiliar neighbourhood. She would never do something like stalking... or at least, planned stalking.

"No, I'm planning to practice my guitar after this. I cannot believe you have the audacity to ask if we can stop by the candy store afterwards given that you're the reason to why we're risking been seen together." Sayo harshly replied, increasing her walking speed.

"Is it so bad for us to be seen together? I mean, we're sisters. Twin sisters to be precise."

"If you weren't Hina, then no, I wouldn't mind being seen with you. However, since that isn't the case, yes, I do mind being seen together with you." Yukina felt bad for Hina. She understood that Sayo constantly felt jealous towards Hina's talents, but she knew that Sayo wasn't acting like how a proper sister should behave, complex or not.

"Well... if you didn't have me as your lovable younger twin, you wouldn't be able date her would you?" This piqued Yukina's attention, never did she imagine Sayo, of all people, to be dating someone.

 _'Sayo's... dating someone? And from what Hina-san said... she's dating a girl? To think that I've always assumed that Sayo is the sole member among us to be straight...'_   Yukina did her best to follow the sisters as silently as possible, only stopping when they entered a cafe. Once she was sure that they weren't anywhere close to the entrance, Yukina made her way towards the entrance, with a sign reading 'Hazawa Cafe' beside it. _'Hazawa... I see, Sayo's friends with Hazawa-san from Afterglow... It's common for friends to visit each other at times... but why would she bring Hina-san here...?'_

"Oh~ If it isn't Minachi~" Yukina audibly groaned at that nickname, glaring at the girl who said it. "Ara~ Is Minachi mad?"

"Aoba-san, I would appreciate if you call me 'Minato-san' like what you used to." The silver-haired vocalist curtly requested, her glare still on the silver-haired guitarist. "That aside, I take it that you're here to visit Hazawa-san?"

"Yep, Moca's hoping to get a free meal at Tsugu's place after helping Sacchan and Hinachi~" Moca replied, a teasing smirk on her features. "Why is Minachi here though? Moca doesn't remember Minachi asking Tsugu for baking advice~"

"Baking advice?" Yukina repeated, turning her head towards the cafe's entrance. _'I guess that would explain why Sayo came here, but I clearly recall that Hina-san is a genius at almost everything. Why would she of all people need help from Hazawa-san...?'_

"Hey hey, why don't you come in? Moca-chan's positive that you need help with baking~"

"I don't have time for this. Besides, what makes you think that I don't know how to bake?"

"Lisachi said that you suck at it though?"

 _'Lisa...'_   Yukina sighed, folding her arms in an attempt to resist Moca. "Even if that might be the case, I don't have time for baking. I have to get back to practice, Roselia's due to perform in five days."

"But Valentine's tomorrow, and don't you think Ran will like a cookie from Minachi?" Yukina visibly flinched at her rival's name, a blush slowly spreading on her cheeks. "Or chocolate. She likes bitter chocolate too ya know."

"... I just remembered that I have something important to ask Sayo about." Yukina eventually said, entering the cafe whle Moca followed behind, a Cheshire grin plastered all over her face as she mumbled 'too easy' under her breath. The cafe's interior was fairly simple, which allowed Yukina to locate the kitchen easily. While she understood that she should have gotten Tsugumi's permission to wander about in her family's cafe, she was unable to find her (or any of her family members) in the uncharacteristically empty cafe. Upon entering the kitchen (or at least, what Yukina assumed to be the kitchen), she was greeted by the sight of Hina licking cookie batter off Sayo's right cheek in a  _very_ suggestive manner. "H-Hina-san?!"

"Oh, if it isn't Yukina-chan! Onee-chan didn't tell me that you'll be joining our date!" Hina replied, instantly horrifying an already shocked Sayo. Yukina couldn't believe it, an unfounded claim made by Ako a while back on how Sayo and Hina could be dating suddenly became possible in the vocalist's mind, and from the looks of it, Sayo herself was aware of Ako's claim.

"M-Minato-san! It isn't what you think it is!"

"Ehh~ But it's pretty obvious here isn't it?" Hina asked, blissfully unaware of Roselia's gossip. Sayo wanted to kick her sister for adding fuel to the fire, but her top priority apart from improving her guitar skills was to convince Yukina that she wasn't in a relationship with her very own twin.

"I'm terribly sorry for going silent just now. Sayo, I would like to reassure you that I'm not going to judge if you're in a relationship with your own sister. With that being said, I will now be leaving the two of you to enjoy your date in Hazawa-san's family cafe. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at practice."

"N-No, you've gotten it all wrong! Hina, say something!" Sayo begged her sister, who had just processed Yukina's words. She hoped that her younger sister would finally realise the ludicrous situation they were now in thanks to her phrasing, but regretted asking for her help after hearing Hina's reply.

"Oh my god onee-chan! Yukina-chan thinks that we're totally dating! How boppin' is that?!"

* * *

 

"Allow me to repeat what you've just said. You and Hina-san were about to bake cookies at home, when you realised Hina-san had broken the oven some time before. That prompted you to call Hazawa-san to allow both of you to bake at her place, while at the same time asking her for baking advice." Yukina summarised Sayo's explanation, 15 minutes after the vocalist had found one of her bandmates in a compromising situation with her twin sister. Sayo nodded, relieved that Yukina had gotten the flow of events correct while Hina grinned unapologetically. "I see... In that case, I apologise for assuming."

"Ahaha~ I can't believe you thought we're dating! Can you onee-chan?" Hina turned to Sayo, who simply shot the younger twin a stern look. "Okay, I guess you _can_ believe it."

"Ah! Minato-san! Moca-chan informed me that you'll be joining us today!" Tsugumi said, walking down the stairs that led to the Hazawas' residence. Moca followed, grinning all the way as Yukina levelled a glare that could rival Sayo's. "It's going to be so fun!"

"... My aim for today is to bake the best cookies. There's no room for fun in something as serious as baking." Yukina sighed, accepting defeat while Sayo wondered why would Yukina be willing to bake cookies at Tsugumi's place. "By the way Hazawa-san, why is the cafe empty today?"

"Ah, my parents have to visit my granduncle's funeral but refused to let me go as it'll take a week. As such, we've decided to close the cafe until they come back. Oh, and we also decided to suspend the sweets baking lessons!" Tsugumi explained, putting on a green apron before offering Yukina a purple one. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, and my condolences for your granduncle's passing." Yukina took the apron, and stared at the pawprint pattern on the purple fabric.  _'_ _These are cat pawprints... They're so cute...'_

"Tsugumi-chan, let's continue!" Hina looked like she was about to explode from waiting, causing Tsugumi to laugh gently.

"Sure! Minato-san, Sayo-san, shall we head back to the sweets baking classroom?"

 _'Oh... so that wasn't the cafe's kitchen...'_   Yukina thought to herself while following Hina and Tsugumi into the classroom, leaving Moca behind to do whatever she wished. Sayo was about to follow, but stopped in her tracks as she realised that Moca didn't plan to move anytime soon.

"Aoba-san, are you not joining us?" Sayo asked, with Moca staring at her as though she was someone foreign. "Aoba-san?"

"Ahhh, I'm only here for the cookies. Hurry up and bake something for ol' Moca-chan here~" Moca lazily replied, though Sayo could tell that Afterglow's guitarist wasn't acting like her usual self. Then again, what _did_ she know about Moca?

"Please don't order me around." Sayo simply replied, heading into the classroom where Tsugumi looked positively horrified at the ingredients on the table she and Hina used. "What seems to be the problem?"

"U-Um... How many cookies are you two planning to bake?"

"Enough for one. I'm not too sure for Hina's and Minato-san's cases."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna make as many as Aya-chan can eat!" Hina replied, as though it was obvious. Sayo groaned, while Yukina looked as though she regretted not putting up a fight when Moca revealed that she would be joining in. Tsugumi, on the other hand, was on the verge of fainting while Moca snickered from a distance. "What's with the not so boppin' reactions?"

"Maybe because you're going to ruin Maruyama-san's career as an idol?" Sayo suggested, hoping that Hina could read between the lines. Hina took a moment to consider her twin's words, and for a moment Sayo genuinely believed that Hina had understood what was she implying.

"... I mean, Aya-chan's career as an idol isn't gonna fly anytime soon, so I don't see how am I ruining it." Nope, Hina wasn't able to understand what was she trying to imply. Yukina and Tsugumi could only stare at Hina with shock, while Moca was howling with laughter from where she stood. Sayo huffed, conflicted if she should be proud that Hina's main weakness was understanding people, or worried that Hina didn't know how to read the mood. Either way, Sayo was somewhat relieved that Aya wasn't present to hear Hina.

"... Moving on, what are the steps to baking cookies?" Yukina ignored Hina's comment, holding up an instruction sheet left on the table. "I don't understand what does the guide mean by 'preheating the oven'."

"Oh, it means you switch on the oven and turn it up to the temperature specified!" Tsugumi replied cheerfully as though she hadn't heard Hina bluntly commenting that her bandmate's idol career wasn't going anywhere. Yukina nodded, staring at the numerous buttons on the oven. "It's recommended that the oven's preheated to 200 degrees Celsius!"

"... And may I ask which button is to switch the oven on?" It was common knowledge in Roselia that Yukina was terrible at cooking, but Sayo didn't expect that it extended to simple activities such as switching the oven on. Tsugumi then proceeded to teach Yukina how to bake, while Sayo and Hina continued with their own baking.

"Hey onee-chan, so you know how Aya-chan likes omurice and hamburg steak right?" Hina suddenly asked as Sayo was busy measuring the amount of sugar she was planning to use in her batch of cookies.

"No, I don't and why the sudden question?"

"Well... I mean, since I want Aya-chan to like the cookies I make, I should add in something that she likes right?" Sayo stopped whatever she was doing, pinching her nose bridge as she realised what Hina was about to suggest. "Soooo... do you think I should add in rice? Or should I add in patties instead?"

"Hina, there's a reason why we follow the instructions given." For someone who was a genius, Hina's suggestion wasn't a brilliant one at all and Sayo knew it. Then again... "But if you must, the patties are easier to add in than rice."

"I knew you would agree with me! I'm gonna go out to buy some! Hey Yukina-chan, do you need any other ingredients?" Hina asked Yukina, who had difficulties measuring the amount of flour needed for her batch of cookies.

"Ingredients? I was under the assumption that Hazawa-san has everything we need."

"Minachi~ Don't you think Ran would like to have something bitter?" Moca asked, explicitly hinting to Yukina what Hina should help her get. Sayo raised an eyebrow as she connected the dots, shock appearing on her face as she came to a revelation.

"... You're right. Hina-san, I don't suppose you could purchase some dark chocolate and peas?"

"Peas? They don't make the cookies taste boppin' though..." Sayo wondered if Hina wanted to add in the patties as a practical joke considering that she was aware that peas didn't go with cookies. However, she realised that Hina's phrasing meant that adding peas into cookie batter didn't make the cookies taste good and not that peas simply didn't even belong in cookie batter to begin with.

 _'Maruyama-san, I'm so sorry that my twin sister is going to give you food poisoning.'_   Sayo thought to herself as said sister gave her a conspirational wink before skipping out of the kitchen, as though she was a part of Hina's crazy scheme to make Aya sick. _'To be fair, I did suggest patties instead of rice...'_

"Tsugu~ Do you have any cookies? I'm starving~" Moca whined, entering the classroom in hopes of getting a quick bite.

"Nope, but you can have some of the chocolate chips." Tsugumi replied, patiently showing Yukina how to crack an egg. Sayo cracked a rare smile as she watched Yukina smashing an egg into the bowl, who panicked a second later on how she could get the eggshells out without contaminating the mix. "Minato-san, it's easier to crack the eggs by tapping on the bowl's rim!"

 _'That was admittedly hilarious to watch, though Minato-san doesn't need to know that. But what Aoba-san just said... and here I thought...'_ Sayo was unaware that Moca was creeping towards her, realising it a second too late as the latter startled Sayo. "... Aoba-san, may I ask what was your purpose of startling me out of my thoughts?"

"Hm? No reason really~" Moca hummed, a twinkle in her eyes indicating that she was up to no good. "Say, how are things between you and her?"

"... I don't know what do you mean. Besides, who's this 'her' you speak of?"

"Ehhh~ Don't be like that~" Moca pouted, her attention now on Yukina and Tsugumi. "Hey Minachi, now that HinaSayo isn't a thing, who do you think Sacchan could be dating?"

"Aoba-san, please address me properly." Sayo groaned, she never understood why Moca continued to call her by that particular nickname especially after being told not to do so during the few instances they hung out together. "And by the way, if I was actually dating Hina, the ship name would be 'SayoHina'. Not the other way around."

"Sayo, is that what you're concerned about...?" Yukina asked, taken aback by Sayo's priorities. _'It seems that I find myself getting more and more surprised by Sayo... is that a good thing though?'_

"Hey Sacchan-"

"It's 'Hikawa-san' to you."

"How come Minachi doesn't know about your love life?" Moca asked, deliberately leading the conversation to where she wanted to. Tsugumi tried to intervene, but at that point in time, it seemed as though her presence was non-existent. Sayo gulped, briefly glancing at Yukina, who didn't betray any emotions apart from a burning gaze in Sayo's direction.

"Onee-chaaaaaaan! I managed to buy the last bottle of vinegar! With this, Lisa-chan will love your cookies!" Hina burst into the classroom, holding a plastic bag containing ingredients that most certainly didn't belong in baking sweets. "Hehe~ Onee-chan, you might just be a decent girlfriend this year!"

"Hina-san, are you trying to say that Lisa is dating Sayo?" Yukina spoke up, an unreadable expression present on her face. It was at that point of time that Sayo realised that she was in for a long day...

* * *

"I don't understand, you said that you've been dating Lisa for two years now. Roselia was only formed last year, so how is it possible that you could have met Lisa before then?" Yukina asked (interrogated), making Sayo squirm in her seat. Due to the sudden revelation thanks to Hina, the five of them were taking a 'break' from baking. Apart from Moca looking like a cat who had caught a mouse and Tsugumi looking uncomfortable, Hina was surprisingly silent and looked almost regretful. _'Roselia was formed in our second year, and we're third years now... furthermore Sayo doesn't attend Haneoka... and yet Sayo said that they've been dating since their first year? This doesn't make any sense.'_

"Well... Hina was in Imai-san's class during their first year... and she brought Imai-san over once to do a project..." Sayo felt like she was being punished for a misdeed, a feeling that was rather appropriate in her situation. After all, she had insisted to Lisa to not reveal to anyone that they were dating. It just so happened that it blew up in her face sooner than she would have liked. "Believe me, I was very shocked to see Imai-san showing up on the day Udagawa-san auditioned to be a part of Roselia."

"I recall that Lisa introduced herself as though both of you were strangers?"

"... I was also surprised that she was able to treat me like I was a stranger then. Her acting skills are decent, though I suppose it can't be on par with Shirasagi-san and Seta-san..."

"I see. While I'm impressed with your work ethic, I'm not fully convinced that you're dedicated to Lisa." Sayo blinked, was Yukina showing concern towards their relationship? It was possible, Yukina and Lisa went a long way back, and Sayo was aware that Yukina genuinely valued her friendship with Lisa. "Trying to keep your relationship a secret... it seems to me that you're ashamed of dating Lisa."

"Oh c'mon Minachi~ You would have done the same as Sacchan, but ol' Moca-chan here immediately found out that you're dating Ran~" Moca quipped, sending Yukina in a blushing fit while Sayo pointed an accusing finger at Roselia's vocalist.

"You _are_ dating Mitake-san! Aoba-san was indeed hinting that you two are in a relationship!"

"Hey onee-chan, does it really matter who's dating who? You two make it sound like it's a bad thing." Hina interjected, having enough of a conversation that was going nowhere. "Yukina-chan, onee-chan may be a big meanie, but she really, reaaaaally loves Lisa-chan!"

"Yeah~ Just like how Minachi becomes a mushy mess when with Ran~ Oh, maybe Ran's like a cat, that's why Minachi goes easy on Ran! Tsugu, whaddya think 'bout that?"

"E-Eh?! W-Well um... m-maybe Sayo-san shouldn't have kept her relationship a secret? I-I don't know! Didn't Ran-chan specifically told you to not tell Roselia about their relationship?" Tsugumi replied, flustered by the sudden interest in her opinion. To be honest, Tsugumi just wanted to see everyone happy, and it seemed like only Moca was getting a kick out of the conversation. Even Hina didn't seem to enjoy how the conversation had turned out. "A-Anyways, now both of you are aware that you two are dating someone right?"

"What disturbs me is that Lisa, my childhood friend, didn't tell me that she's dating someone and I have to find out from Hina-san."

"... At least you don't have an annoying twin trying to hook you up with Mitake-san..." Sayo sighed, drumming her fingers on top of the table that was in front of her. All she wanted was to polish up her baking skills such that she could avoid ruining her girlfriend's taste buds. "Well, at least now I can fully debunk that irrational claim made by Udagawa-san that I'm dating Hina."

"Oh c'mon, we'll make a zappin' couple!" Hina protested, her cheerful attitude coming back as quickly as it went away. "I mean, we're sisters after all!"

"Exactly why that claim's utterly disturbing. God, this isn't some comedy manga where our sisterly relationship can be used as a running gag!" Moca chuckled, not the least bit remorseful for constantly teasing Sayo. Tsugumi awkwardly giggled, while Yukina nodded in agreement to Sayo's words. "Anyways, I would like to get back to baking. I have plans to practice after this."

"Yay~ Sacchan's cookies~"

"Will you stop calling me that?! How the hell does Afterglow tolerate you?!" Sayo huffed, storming back into the classroom with Moca and Tsugumi following closely behind her. That left Yukina alone with Hina, who looked like she wanted to talk to the silver-haired girl. Yukina wondered what could Hina want to talk about, given that they don't interact often despite attending the same school.

"Hey Yukina-chan, onee-chan doesn't show it, but she's seriously smitten for Lisa-chan! Like on every single Valentine's Day, she always worries about what she should give Lisa-chan and whether she would like it! And uh... one of her reasons for trying so hard during band practice is to gain your approval! I think. I'm not so sure why does she tries so hard when she's already great..."

"Complacency isn't welcomed in Roselia, therefore Sayo is right by practicing every day. As for Lisa... I suppose I will have to talk to her about Sayo at one point." Yukina stated, making her way towards the classroom where Tsugumi was waiting to continue assisting her. "... By the way, Sayo was trying to tell you that adding patties into your cookie batter will cause Maruyama-san to gain weight, which is detrimental to an idol."

"Huh? Aren't there plus-sized idols in the industry? I'm sure Aya-chan would have a higher chance of success as an idol than the way she is now!"

* * *

"Hina-san, pray tell what are you doing with that patty mix?" Yukina asked Hina, who was adding said mixture into her cookie dough. Hina beamed, giving Yukina a peace sign before shaping the dough. "Hina-san, I may not be well versed in baking, but I'm confident that patty mix and cookie dough don't belong."

"Says the person who's adding peas into one half of her cookie dough." Hina pointed out, bringing Sayo's attention to Yukina's cookie dough. Yukina bit her lip, having caught red-handed for adding undesirable ingredients into the dough.

"How is it that Hazawa-san didn't notice?" Sayo sighed, picking up a bottle of colourless liquid and adding it into her own dough. _'I think this should be enough water...'_

"Ah... That's..." Yukina's voice trailed off, choosing not to continue with what she was about to say. Hina snickered, while Tsugumi and Moca, who were both observing their progress, had varying reactions. "... Never mind..."

"I'm hoping that Imai-san will like this. This is my first time baking solely for her after all..." Sayo trailed off, scooping out her cookie dough and shaping them with a star-shaped cookie cutter. "Hina, do you want to try a small piece?"

"E-Eh?! Uh... nah~ Just save them all for Lisa-chan!" Sayo nodded, secretly grateful that Hina didn't take up on her offer. Hina and Yukina went about with their own baking, with the latter trying her best to melt the dark chocolate Hina had bought. "Yukina-chan, you need set it on medium heat."

"... And how do I do that?" Yukina was helpless, she didn't understand what the symbols on the gas stove meant. Tsugumi made her way to Yukina's side, gently teaching her what should she do in order to heat up the chocolate. "I see, I would have to stir it at intervals... Thank you Hazawa-san."

"It's my pleasure! Though... why did you add peas into one half of the cookie dough? Ran-chan hates peas."

"... I was thinking of a cookie version of Russian Roulette."

"Ooh! Cookie Roulette! That's a boppin' idea Yukina-chan!" Hina remarked, slamming the over door shut as she waited for her cookies to bake. "I bet Aya-chan will love my cookie burgers though!"

"Hina, I honestly doubt that even Cookie Monster will want to eat your cookie burgers." Sayo shook her head as she carefully placed her tray of cookies into her assigned oven. "I don't mean to be rude Minato-san, but I'm fairly confident that my batch of cookies will turn out better than yours and Hina's."

 _'I should really tell Sayo that her cookies are equivalent to giving someone a silent death... but I don't have the heart to be the bearer of bad news...'_   Yukina was torn between saving Lisa's taste buds or Sayo's dignity, both were equally important to her (and Sayo). Eventually, she decided to spare Sayo's dignity. _'Lisa, I'm sorry. If anything, Sayo didn't mean to ruin her cookies.'_

"Tsugu~ Moca-chan's hungry~ Feed me~" Moca whined in what Sayo (and Yukina) could only describe as in a pathetic manner, which for some reason prompted Tsugumi to offer Moca some pudding from the classroom's fridge. "Yay~ It's honey lemon pudding!"

"Ah! There are messages in the PasuPare group chat!" Hina excitedly pulled out her phone as she began texting her bandmates, while Moca took pictures of her pudding. Tsugumi was busy preparing her own bath of cookies, presumely for Afterglow and a few others. That left Yukina and Sayo with nothing to do but wait for their cookies to be ready. At least, that was for Sayo... "... Hey uh, why does it smell like something's burning...?"

"Minato-san! Your chocolate! It's burning!"

* * *

"Hm? What are you talking about Yukina?" It was Valentine's Day, and the first thing Yukina said to Lisa on their way to school was 'I know Lisa'. "What do you know?"

"That you've been dating Sayo ever since our first year in high school." Yukina calmly responded. This shocked Lisa, she had done her best to keep her relationship a secret from everyone esepcially Yukina. Though, she was relieved that she didn't had to do so any longer. "Are you sure you're happy dating Sayo? Her skills as a musician might be impeccable, but when it comes to relationships..."

"Yukina, you don't have to be so worried! Sayo's a little serious sure, but she does love me. Kinda like how she actually loves Hina even though she doesn't show it." Lisa explained, unlocking her phone and swiping through her photo library until she found the one that she wanted to show Yukina. "You see, this was just last week!"

"... I see." Yukina stared at the picture, with a blushing but smiling Sayo standing intimately beside Lisa, who was clearly the one who took the picture. "However, a single picture doesn't put my mind at ease."

"Yukina, you've been dating Ran for what, four months?" Lisa rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed by her best friend's sudden (and uncharacteristic) overprotectiveness. Yukina let out what could be described as a cross between a squeak and a horrified gasp, clearly not expecting her best friend to figure out her relationship with Afterglow's vocalist. "Oh c'mon! I have eyes you know! And unlike Sayo and I, you and Ran can easily see each other at school!"

"I-I... We both thought that it'll be best to keep our relationship under wraps until we're ready to make it public..."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me Yukina, I'm not judging! I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't tell me about it..."

"I could say the same for you."

"H-Hey! It took me quite a while to get Sayo to say yes!" Lisa protested, nearly bumping into one of the students studying at their school. "Ah, sorr- wait, Ran?! Why are you here?"

"E-Eh?! Can't I just take a different route every now and then?!" Ran hastily replied, taken aback by the sudden question. "Besides, it's not like you two are badmouthing Afterglow right?"

"You're right, we aren't. By the way Mitake-san..." Yukina started rummaging for something inside her bag, pulling out a plain paper bag out from it. "Here, this is for you."

"Huh, so you can bake... Since we're doing this..." Ran mimicked Yukina's actions, pulling out a decorated plasting bag filled with chocolate bites. "Here's yours."

"Thank you, I suppose I can open it now?" Ran nodded, giving Yukina the green light to try one of the chocolate bites. Lisa fidgeted on the spot, waiting in anticipation to what Yukina would say about the chocolates. Ran, though her expression betrayed no emotions, was tapping her left foot impatiently. _'... It's good. I feel bad that I gave Mitake-san the cookie roulette... but half of it is filled with dark chocolate though...'_

"... So?" Ran asked, growing worried with every passing second that Yukina ate in silence. It was her first time making something, especially for someone she was in a relationship with. Lisa, though she was now a third wheel, was also eagerly waiting for Yukina's response especially since she knew just how much effort Ran put into the chocolate.

"... It's good. Thank you Mitake-san."

"Oh my god, I'm totally gonna be an old lady at the rate you two are progressing. In the first place, why are you two still addressing each other so formally?!" Lisa squealed, jumping in excitement at the two vocalists acting cute in front of her. "Like, c'mon! It's four months! _Four_."

"Actually, it's seven. And to answer your question... well..." Yukina paused, trying her best to phrase it in a way that Lisa could understand. Not that Lisa was lacking in the intelligence department, but there were occasions where Lisa wasn't able to understand Yukina's views towards socialising. "Let's just say that we're unable to properly say each other's first names without blushing."

"... Yeah, what she said." Ran mumbled as she took a bite in one of the many cookies Yukina had prepared for her, instantly resisting the urge to gag upon consuming the biscuit. _'W-Why the fuck are there peas in the cookies?! Surely Minato-san knows that peas and cookies don't mix right?!'_

"Ran, how does it taste?" Lisa asked, curious to hear how her best friend's cookies had turned out. Ran turned to Yukina, who offered her a Moca-like smile.

 _'My god, my girlfriend's secretly a troll.'_   Ran thought to herself as she turned on her heels, leaving her seniors behind. _'I can't believe I'm dating a Moca in disguise.'_

"... Yukina, what did you put inside your cookies?" Lisa asked, figuring that the problem was the cookies themselves. _'Yukina sucks at cooking, but surely she wouldn't screw up so badly... would she?'_

"Dark chocolate."

"Oh okay, then I wonder why-"

"And peas."

"... Seriously?" Lisa deadpanned while Yukina resisted the urge to start laughing on the spot. It was uncharacteristic of her, and they both knew it. "Yukina, and here I thought you have some common sense."

"I felt like doing a cookie roulette." Yukina simply replied, breezing past Lisa as she didn't want to be late for school for the first time of her life. "Oh, and Hina-san has made cookie burgers for Maruyama-san. Therefore, I'm not the only one who doesn't have 'common sense'."

"C-Cookie burgers?!" Lisa sputtered, images of uncooked patties wrapped in cookie dough flooding her mind. "H-Hey Yukina! What do you mean by that?!"

"Lisa, we'll be late." Yukina dismissed Lisa's worries, thankful that Lisa was unable to see her smiling. _'I wonder what would Lisa's reaction to Sayo's vinegar cookies be...'_

* * *

**[super gay af lesbians]**

_**[6.42 PM]** _

**AyaYama:** Omg u guys

 **AyaYama:** Hina-chan just gave me cookies!

 **Lisaaaa:** oh god did u eat it yet?

 **AyaYama:** Not yet, but abt to! ^^

 **Hii-chan:** GUYS GUYS

 **Hii-chan:** TOMOE JUST GAVE ME SOME CHOCO

 **Hii-chan:** IT WAS SOOOOOO GDDDD

 **Lisaaaa:** thts great?

 **Lisaaaa:** hvnt eaten sayo's though

 **Lisaaaa:** i'm gonna eat it ltr once i get back

_**[6.49 PM]** _

**AyaYama:** Omg u guys

 **AyaYama:** Hina-chan put the meat used in hamburg steak into the cookies she gave me?!

 **AyaYama:** Like, what the fudge?!

 **Lisaaaa:** aya-chan it's ok

 **Lisaaaa:** u can swear here

 **AyaYama:** Nooooo i'm still an idol be it in public or not!

 **Hii-chan:** heyhey send the cookie u ate here?

 **AyaYama:** [cookieburger.jpg]

 **Lisaaaa:** w o w

 **Lisaaaa:** i wasn't expecting to get it right whn yukina told me abt hina's cookie burgers

 **AyaYama:** Wait u KNEW?!

 **AyaYama:** Why didn't u tell me? T_T

 **Hii-chan:** lolololololololol

 **Hii-chan:** anyways ran-chan hv this weird expression while eating minato-san's cookies?

 **Hii-chan:** tsugumi-chan was like uhhhh while moca-chan was owo face

 **Tsungaya:** What the fuck do you mean by 'owo'?!

 **Hii-chan:** oh hi arisa-chan!

 **Hii-chan:** how was ur day?

 **Tsungaya:** Not bad, Rimi got a hell lot of choco cornets from Saya.

 **Tsungaya:** Then Kasumi dumped weirdly shaped chocolates to me?

 **Tsungaya:** I think they're stars?

 **Hii-chan:** pics or didnt happen

 **Tsungaya:** [wtfisthisstars.jpg]

 **AyaYama:** Uhhhh... R those max revives?

 **Hii-chan:** ur mean

 **Hii-chan:** but yea wht she said

 **Tsungaya:** I have NO clue.

 **Tsungaya:** Lisa, what about you?

 **Lisaaaa:** just got back lemme eat it first

**_[7.02 PM]_ **

**Lisaaaa:** HHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Lisaaaa:** IT WAS SHIT

 **Lisaaaa:** LIKE DUN GET ME WRONG I LOVE HER MORE THAN I LOVE MY FAM

 **Lisaaaa:** BUT ITS BITTER

 **Lisaaaa:** N NOT LIKE DARK CHCOCLATE KINDA BITTER

 **Tsungaya:** Did you even ask her what did she do?

 **Lisaaaa:** I DID

 **Lisaaaa:** SHE SAID THT UNLIKE YUKINA N HINA, SHE DIDN'T ADD IN WEIRD STUFF

 **AyaYama:** What did minato-san add?

 **Lisaaaa:** PEAS

 **Lisaaaa:** N DARK CHCOLATE

 **Tsungaya:**  Stop scream typing.

 **Lisaaaa:** srry but hhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Misabear:** If you guys think that's bad, try Kokoro's.

 **Misabear:** Her friendship chocolates sucks.

 **AyaYama:** Hi misaki-chan, wdym?

 **Tsungaya:** Huh? Aren't they love chocolates??

 **Lisaaaa:** yea she's very into u!

 **Lisaaaa:** even if she doesn't look like it

 **Misabear:** Yeah well, my heart didn't go doki when I ate it.

_**[7.14 PM]** _

**AyaYama:** But did u give her something?

 **Misabear:** ... Yes.

 **Misabear:** Had I known that I'll be receiving such a shitty piece of chocolate, I would have bought mine instead of making them myself.

 **Misabear:** This is what I get for loving an idiot.

 **Hii-chan:** cmon srsly kokoro-chan isnt tht bad

 **Misabear:** Hm, I should rephrase that.

 **Misabear:** Getting shitty chocolate is what I get for pining after a rich idiot.

 **Lisaaaa:** i just said tht the feeling's mutual???

 **Hii-chan:** ...not any better but k

 **Lisaaaa:** hhhhhhhhhh but srsly wht did she do to the chocolates

 **Misabear:** I dunno, but it was rock hard.

 **Misabear:** And it tasted like she placed it in a volcano.

 **AyaYama:** So...she burnt it?

 **Hii-chan:** y i k e s

 **Hii-chan:** lisa-chan, hv u figured out wht did sayo-san add into her cookies?

 **Lisaaaa:** YES

 **Lisaaaa:** YUKINA TOLD ME THT SHE ADDED IN VINEGAR

 **Lisaaaa:** N NONE OF THEM TOLD HER

 **Lisaaaa:** RIGHT NOW SHE'S CACKLING LIKE THOSE WITCHES U SEE IN FAIRY TALES

 **Misabear:** Wow, I would pay good money to hear Minato-san laugh like that.

 **Hii-chan:** hold on i thot tsugumi-chan was with her

 **AyaYama:** Anyways pray for me, i think i might hv fd poisioning

 **Lisaaaa:** omg i should hv said something

 **Misabear:** I dunno, it's a good excuse to not see that idol band...

 **Tsungaya:** Misaki, you know we call HHW a circus right?

 **Misabear:** I know, and I'm still pissed that only Kanon-san knows who Michelle really is.

 **Misabear:** Like hello? Do they seriously think that a fucking pink bear exists?!

 **Misabear:** And by the way Uehara-san, why were you so infatuated with Kaoru-san when she's so dumb?

 **Misabear:** She's like, gay as she's dumb.

 **Misabear:** That's how dumb she is.

 **AyaYama:** Ouch tht's a bad burn

 **Misabear** : And like, you're dating Udagawa-san right?

 **Misabear:** Why the hell are you crushing on someone that's not your girlfriend??

 **Hii-chan:** WELL GOTTA GO

 **Hii-chan:** I LOVE MY GF BYE

 **Lisaaaa:** yeaaaaa i'm gonna call sayo n tell her tht she added vinegar

 **Lisaaaa:** why didn't she notice though

 **AyaYama:** She might hv mistaken it as water?

 **AyaYama:** Anyways the leaders group chat's blowing up so bye!

 **Misabear:** Hey, tell us what's going on in that group later?

 **Misabear:** I'm bored and I'm trying to ignore Hagumi-san's spamming in the Hello, Happy World group chat.

_**[7.28 PM]** _

**Misabear:** Ichigaya-san, you here?

 **Tsungaya:** Present.

 **Misabear:** Can I crash over at your place?

 **Misabear:** I'm bored, and my younger sister's sleeping over at a friend's place.

 **Tsungaya:** Sure, but I'm going over to Rimi's first.

 **Tsungaya:** There's too much chocolate.

 **Misabear:** Oh I wanna tag along.

 **Misabear:** I can't eat that lump of coal anymore.

 **Tsungaya:** Okay, 7.45 outside the station?

 **Misabear:** Sure thing.

 **Lisaaaa:** ...

 **Lisaaaa:** u guys might just be as bad as yukina n hina...

 **Lisaaaa:** ur throwing love away just because it tastes bad

 **Misabear:** Unlike you, we don't have taste buds of steel.

 **Lisaaaa:** u know, misakoko might be a thing if u didn't pull shit like this

 **Misabear:** Go give Kokoro some baking lessons first, then talk to me about us dating.

* * *

**[Band Leaders Group Chat]**

_**[7.23 PM]** _

**Kokoron:** oh man i bet misakichan loves my chocolate

 **Kokoron:** im so proud of it ^^

 **Y. Minato:** That's wonderful.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** thts great kokoro-chan!

 **KiraKiraKasu:** i gave arisa-chan a looooooot of chocolate!

 **KiraKiraKasu:** omg i should hv taken a pic when she gave me hers!

 **KiraKiraKasu:** she's so cuuuute

 **KiraKiraKasu:** yukina-senpai, wht abt u?

 **Y. Minato:** I think I made Mitake-san reconsider dating me.

 **AyaYama:** Yeah why did u add in peas into her cookies??

 **AyaYama:** Bad minato-san

 **Kokoron:** ahhhhh does misakichan knows tht i love her?

 **Kokoron:** like shes the only one i actually made chocolates for?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** wait why did yukina-senpai add peas into her cookies?

 **Y. Minato:** I thought it would be funny then.

 **Y. Minato:** I was wrong.

 **AyaYama:** Yeah well, wht abt hina-chan?

 **AyaYama:** She gave me an increased risk for food poisoning

 **Y. Minato:** I tried to stop her.

 **Y. Minato:** If anything, you can blame Sayo for suggesting patties.

 **AyaYama:** Gaaaaaaah why sayo-chan why?????

 **Y. Minato:** It was either that, or rice.

 **Y. Minato:** Hina-san never did specify whether the rice would be cooked or not...

 **Kokoron:** lolololololol

 **AyaYama:** I think rice sounds waaaaaay better than meat

 **Y. Minato:** Uehara-san, does Mitake-san wish to break up with me because of my cookies?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** omg no

 **KiraKiraKasu:** why did u jump straight to the break up part

 **Y. Minato:** Because she's a very intense person?

 **AyaYama:** Kokoro-chan, if let's say misaki-chan has plans to dispose ur chocolate right now, what will u do?

 **AyaYama:** And kasumi-chan, wht if i told u tht arisa-chan plans to give some chocolate to rimi-chan?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** haha jokes on her

 **KiraKiraKasu:** i knew this would happen so i gave arisa-chan mint choco

 **KiraKiraKasu:** rimirin hates mint choco aft all

 **Y. Minato:** And here I thought Hina-san and I were bad enough...

 **Kokoron:** maybe beg her not to?????

 **Kokoron:** i mean i even made them in the shape of michelle!

 **Kokoron:** misakichan is michelle, so she will like it right?

 **Y. Minato:** I'm sorry, did you just text that Okusawa-san's Michelle?

 **Kokoron:** ya

 **Kokoron:** wht u think i dunno?

 **Kokoron:** its so obvs

 **KiraKiraKasu:** then why do u pretend tht u dunno?

 **Kokoron:** i thot if i make her be michelle often, she wld say tht she loves me

 **Kokoron:** cuz michelle has to love everyone right?

 **AyaYama:** U know kokoro-chan, she'll tell u tht if u just acknowledge tht u know who michelle really is...

 **AyaYama:** She's always agonising over the fact that 3/5 harohapi members think tht michelle n misaki-chan r different...

 **Y. Minato:** I guess it would be unfair of her to call you a part of Hello, Happy World!'s 'three idiots'.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** yukina-senpai, didn't we agree to never tell them tht?

 **KiraKiraKasu:** we're hurting her feelings right now

 **Kokoron:** thts right!

 **Kokoron:** you hit me right in the kokoro

 **KiraKiraKasu:** omgggg i'm so sorry tht yukina-senpai is a big meanie

 **Y, Minato:** I'm not, I'm just stating facts.

 **Y. Minato:** By the way Tsurumaki-san, am I correct in assuming that you and Okusawa-san aren't dating to begin with?

 **AyaYama:** Wait rlly?

 **AyaYama:** Shucks ur right, lisa-chan even said it in another group chat tht i'm in

 **Kokoron:** ya we r not

 **Kokoron:** its not like i can say i love u to misakichan u kno

 **Y. Minato:** I'm surprised you can't.

 **Y. Minato:** Of course, compared to knowing about Lisa's and Sayo's relationship, it's not that surprising...

 **AyaYama:** Wait, u dunno?

 **Y. Minato:** You do?

 **Kokoron:** ya we do

 **KiraKiraKasu:** we all found out recently though, so it's not so bad?

 **Y. Minato:** Is Roselia the only group that doesn't know about this?!

 **KiraKiraKasu:** ehhhh i think rinko-senpai and ako-chan knows

 **KiraKiraKasu:** u know how rinko-senpai has this 6th sense for these things

 **Y. Minato:** WHAT.

 **Kokoron:** how long hv they been dating tho?

 **Kokoron:** 1 mth? 2 mths?

 **Y. Minato:** Try two years.

 **AyaYama:** What????????

 **AyaYama:** N they managed to keep it a secret for so long????

 **AyaYama:** Wow, i could only keep me n hina-chan a secret for like 3 mins...

 **Kokoron:** why wld u want to do tht

 **AyaYama** : We wanted to see how long did it take for someone to notice...

 **AyaYama:** No, hina-chan didn't say anything until chisato-chan asked

 **KiraKiraKasu:** sayo-senpai, dating someone for 2 yrs?!

 **KiraKiraKasu:** r u sure thts the correct sayo-senpai?

 **AyaYama:** Kasumi-chan, dun be mean!

 **Y. Minato:** Toyama-san, I completely agree with you.

 **AyaYama:** Huh???

 **AyaYama:** Minato-san, that's too mean.

 **AyaYama:** Sayo-san's a very nice person!

 **Y. Minato:** I meant that I'm shocked that Sayo can maintain a relationship for two years.

 **Y. Minato:** TWO. YEARS.

 **Y. Minato:** They've been dating ever since their first year.

 **Kokoron:** i need to get her no.

 **Kokoron:** someone gimme

 **KiraKiraKasu:** kokoro-chan, why do u need her number?

 **Kokoron:** relationship advice

 **AyaYama:** But ur not dating her yet?

 **Kokoron:** fine

 **Kokoron:** FUTURE relationshsip advice

 **Y. Minato:** I'll directly message you her number then.

_**[9.40 PM]** _

**Hii-chan:** minato-san!!!!!!

 **Hii-chan:** ran said tht she's not mad at u now n won't break up with u

 **Hii-chan:** she just said something abt letting her top u???

 **Hii-chan:** which is weird since u guys r not in the same yr...

 **Hii-chan:** n kasumi-chan did u send arisa-chan star-shaped choco?

 **Hii-chan:** becuz aya-chan said tht it looked like max revives frm pokemon

 **AyaYama:** Wait no dun send

 **Hii-chan:** [ayawannacatchemall.jpg]

 **AyaYama:** Fudge

 **Hii-chan:** minato-san?????

 **Hii-chan** : well ok gd thing she isnt here

 **Hii-chan:**  i wanna talk abt how tomoe is the bestest gf since ran blocked me

 **Y. Minato:** Mitake-san really said that?

 **Hii-chan:** wow come in when i wanna talk abt my gf

 **Hii-chan:** yeah but wht does she mean by topping u?

 **Hii-chan:** u guys r learning different things

 **Hii-chan:** n her scores r lower thn urs

 **AyaYama:** Ahhh how pure

 **AyaYama:** I'm screenshotting this and sending it to Lisa-chan later

 **Y. Minato:** WAIT NO DON'T DO THAT MARUYAMA-SAN.

 **KiraKiraKasu:** -////-

 **KiraKiraKasu:** yukina-senpai... ur such an adult

 **Kokoron:** lol roselia n afterglow r all adults

 **Kokoron:** ...k maybe not himarichan here

 **Hii-chan:** excuse u

_**[10.24 PM]** _

**Y. Minato:** MARUYAMA-SAN, I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU REALLY SENT IT TO LISA.

 **Y. Minato:** SHE'S NOW CONFRONTING ME ABOUT MITAKE-SAN.

 **Y. Minato:** AND BY THAT I MEANT THAT SHE LITERALLY CAME OVER.

_**[11.00 PM]** _

**Y. Minato:** MARUYAMA-SAN.

 **Y. Minato:** THE NEXT TIME WE SEE EACH OTHER, I'LL PREPARE TAKOYAKI FOR YOU.

_**[12.05 AM]** _

**AyaYama:** Someone help me plan my funeral


End file.
